icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008–09 Columbus Blue Jackets season
The 2008–09 Columbus Blue Jackets season is the 9th National Hockey League (NHL) season in Columbus, Ohio. On April 8, 2009, the Blue Jackets clinched a playoff berth after a shootout victory against the Chicago Blackhawks, the first berth in team history. Preseason The Jackets selected Russian forward Nikita Filatov with the sixth overall pick at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Filatov made an immediate impact with Columbus, scoring a goal in his NHL debut against the Nashville Predators. Columbus was rather aggressive in free agency, signing proven forwardKristian Huselius, and solidifying the defensive core with veteran Mike Commodore. General Manager Scott Howson also engineered two important preseason trades, trading a draft pick to Philadelphia for R.J. Umberger, and trading stars Nikolai Zherdev and Dan Fritsche to the New York Rangers in exchange for much-needed defensemen Fedor Tyutin and Christian Backman. Regular season Rookie goaltender Steve Mason, who missed the first month of the season following knee surgery, led the Blue Jackets into playoff contention at the All-Star break. Recalled from the American Hockey League's Syracuse Crunch following Pascal Leclaire's injury, Mason was named the rookie of the month by the NHL for November after recording five wins in eight decisions, including two shutouts. He again won rookie of the month honors in December, and was named to the Youngstars team at the 57th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Montreal, though he declined to play after suffering back spasms. Captain Rick Nash was the team's representative at the All-Star Game, his fourth appearance at the game. Rookie Nikita Filatov scored his first career hat trick on January 10, 2009 in a 4-2 win against the Minnesota Wild. Filatov's achievement marked the first hat trick by a Blue Jackets rookie. On the eve of the NHL trade deadline, Columbus traded recently oft-injured goaltender Pascal Leclaire and a draft pick to Ottawa for forward Antoine Vermette. Vermette made an instant impact with the club, racking up seven points in his first six games. Divisional standings Conference standings Record vs. opponents Eastern Conference Western Conference Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;" | 'Legend: |} Playoffs The Blue Jackets have reached the Stanley Cup Playoffs for the first time in franchise history. |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="12" | ''Legend'': |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Blue Jackets. '''Stats reflect time with the Blue Jackets only. ‡Traded mid-season Italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Steve Mason - Calder Memorial Trophy Rick Nash - NHL Foundation Player Award Records Milestones Transactions Trades Free Agents | valign="top" | |} Claimed from Waivers |} Draft picks The Blue Jackets entered the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa with the 6th overall selection. Columbus drafted Russian forward Nikita Filatov with the pick. Filatov started the season with the Jackets' American Hockey League affiliate, scoring two goals in two games for the Syracuse Crunch before being recalled to the NHL. Filatov made his NHL debut on October 17, scoring a goal against the Nashville Predators. Roster Updated April 6, 2009. |} Farm teams American Hockey League Syracuse Crunch East Coast Hockey League Johnstown Chiefs GM Scott Howson announced on August 22, 2008 that the Blue Jackets reached an agreement with the Johnstown Chiefs to serve as the club's ECHL affiliate for the 2008-09 season, replacing the Elmira Jackals. Media See also *2008–09 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Columbus Blue Jackets player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Columbus Blue Jackets game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Columbus Blue Jackets seasons Columbus Blue Jackets season, 2008–09 Columbus Blue Jackets season, 2008–09 Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey